Scattered Upon the North Wind
by Sakura Mau Toki
Summary: He didn't know how many days had past since he last saw him, but he knew he couldn't keep going like this.


**Author's Note: Well, it's been some time since I wrote a fanfic. And a Pokemon one, no less!**

**This fic was inspired by the Pokanon Kink Meme, specifically this prompt: . ?thread=4766291#t4766291**

**Any and all feedback is much appreciated, and I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Props go out to my beta, Time, who took the time to go over this fic for me! (No pun intended, I swear.)  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, or any of it's locations, characters, etc. All credit goes to Nintendo, Gamefreak, etc.  
**

**Rating: T+**

**Characters: Morty, Eusine, Will.**

**Pairings: Sacredshipping. Mentions of Charade and EliteUnder.**

**Warnings: Angst and slash pairings.**

* * *

How many days had it been now, Ten? Twenty? Perhaps it was forty and he didn't know, having lost track of time as dark eyes gazed out the fog stained window. It seemed like only yesterday that his lover left, having picked up the trail of the elusive North Wind and leaving as soon as he came with no more than a goodbye. It had been like this for as long as he could remember, and he was getting sick of it.

Yet he couldn't just give up. Love was not something that simply gave up, especially not a love that had been going for over ten years now, perhaps more. A love that only seemed to grow every time he came back, only to shrink a little with each passing day since his departure. Despite feeling it wane, Morty was still convinced that he loved Eusine no matter how long the other was gone. He believed that it was his love for him that kept him going through the lonely nights, failing to realize that it was causing him more pain than good.

One of Morty's friends, however, could see the pain he was in and decided to set things straight.

* * *

"You can't keep going like this."

He ignored the other, dark orbs staring out the window as his mind tried to block the psychic's words. "I can. I know he's coming back, and I know that he'll stay for a little longer. He promised me, after all."

"And how many times has he said that?" Will asked, his tone slightly irritable due to the fact that his words were not sinking in. "He says the same thing every time he comes home, and every time he fails to live up to it. As soon as he gets wind of Suicune, he's gone, leaving you behind to wait."

"This time will be different."

"No, it won't. You know that."

Morty sighed before turning to his friend, the look in his eyes reflecting the frustration Will now felt. "I don't see why it's any of your business. It's mine and my alone."

"It is my business because I can't stand seeing you like this! You can't keep going. I know what it's like; I've been there before. Hell, I still keep doing it on occasion-"

"Then you should know why I can't just give up," Morty replied bluntly as Will glared at him.

"No, that's exactly why I'm telling you all of this! It's not healthy and it's only going to damage you in the long run. You need to let this go before it gets worse!"

"Then why not take your own advice and stop pining after Lucian when you know he's with Aaron," he said, instantly regretting his harsh tone as Will fell silent. "…I didn't mean it."

"I know," was all he said before rising from his seat. "I just wanted to help, but I know you have to do this on your own." Will hesitated. "If you need me, you know where I'll be."

Morty watched as the psychic disappeared, Gengar soon taking his place as dark hues took to scanning the window once more.

* * *

Sadly for Will, his words didn't sink in until a few good weeks later, roughly around the time Eusine managed to come back home. At first Morty had been surprised, and delighted to see his lover once more. He quickly ushered Eusine in and made him as comfortable as possible. Once the other was rested, they would be able to spend some much needed time together to catch up.

That was until he started on about Suicune.

"You don't realize how close I came this time! I was one breath away from capturing it, but it escaped as fast as it came. You should have seen its beauty; it was beyond compare!" The look in Eusine's eyes turned to one of adoration, a look Morty hadn't seen in some time when it was directed at him. The more he looked at his lover, the more he realized that Will was right: Eusine was slipping away, too caught up in his obsession to realize that he was leaving behind his life.

No, that wasn't quite right. It was as if Suicune _was_ now his life, that nothing else mattered to him as long as he got Suicune's approval and, dare he think it, _affection_.

"Eusine," Morty began, waiting until his friend had finished before swallowing. "While I'm glad you're back home with me, I've realized that you're happiest when chasing after it, am I wrong?"

"No, you're right, but what does this have to do with anything?" A look of confusion swept across his face as he looked at the man across from him.

"Well, I was thinking that you should do what makes you happy."

"But isn't that what I'm already doing?"

"Yes, but you always come back here, away from your chase and your new found happiness." A sad smile crossed his lips as he looked to Eusine, the other now rather confused. "What I'm saying is: you don't have to come back. I know you're not happy here, and I don't want to tie you down."

Eusine simply stared, his mind trying to process what the other was saying. What did he mean by 'you don't have to come back'? Was Morty saying that he would be alright if Eusine never came back to see him? Was he…letting him go?

"Morty-"

"Don't. Please, _don't_." The smile still remained as Morty tried to remove the emotion from his eyes. "Just… be happy. For me."

It wouldn't be until after one last glance, after Eusine moved out that door and back onto the road that he would realize what Morty had meant.

It was over.

**Fin.**


End file.
